1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to such suspensions having microactuated movement transmitted between proximal and distal portions via relative movement between outer layers of a laminate bonded to a common inner layer that moves in shear to accommodate the relative movement. Attachment of the proximate portion to one outer layer and the distal portion to the other outer layer and effecting a relative shift in these layers with a microactuator coupled to both outer layers will shift the distal portion relative to the proximate portion and make a microadjustment of the suspension. The microactuator extends through the plane of the laminate to attach to oppositely facing outer layer surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microactuated suspensions are able to microadjust for better tracking on a disk. One or two microactuators are used coupled between the fixed and the movable portions of a suspension to effect relative movement of these portions. The movement is achieved by bending one or both of the metal members that define the proximate and distal portions. The energy required to do this is a design limitation. The reduction in metal thickness in the area of bending is a further design problem.